Hotel Transylvania In Space
by AirlineFlyer
Summary: As a reward for busting one of the FBI's most wanted during their trip to Hollywood, Mavis and the Hotel Transylvania party get to go up into outer space! However, the Drac pack will face a galaxy-sized problem when they're up there…
1. Accepting the task

Hello everyone, AirlineFlyer here once more.

You've all been waiting for it...and it's finally here! Here comes the official sequel for my fanfic " _Hotel Transylvania goes to Hollywood_ "!

For those who haven't read the first story yet, please exit this one and read that one first. If you have read that one already, or you just want spoilers for it, please proceed with this one.

For those wondering, updates for my other works: " _The Monstrous Interview_ " & " _Sick Days_ " will be coming soon.

Anyway, be sure to sit back, relax, and enjoy the reading!

* * *

 _Accepting the task_

* * *

We re-open the story at the Marina del Rey Marriott in Los Angeles, California. Inside the establishment's breakfast cafe, we find the Hotel Transylvania Party, which consisted of the following characters: Dracula, Mavis (Dracula's daughter), Johnny (Mavis' boyfriend), Wayne, Murray, Griffin, and Frank. They are joined at one of the tables by both a businessman and a businesswoman; both representing the US government and the space tourism company Virgin Galactic respectively. What brought the two groups together was that Mavis almost single handily brought down one of the top FBI most wanted. Who was it you ask? It was a bogus movie critic named Bigtop Bill. What he did was that he abducted Mavis into his clutches, thinking that she was one of Hollywood's top movie stars. He wasn't alone though as he had several henchmen to help him out. How did Mavis and the others take this top hatted thug down? Well…Mavis and Bigtop Bill duked it out on the streets in the form of a car chase and, with the assistance of the LAPD, they managed to outsmart him and bring him and his 'friends' to justice.

Back to the current scene, the Hotel Transylvania party were currently in the middle of a conversation with the Govt. representative and the Virgin Galactic representative. The lady just pitched them an offer to go up into outer space and so far, the Hotel Transylvania party was left completely in shock, primarily because neither of them ever went up into outer space before. The one to speak after the initial pitch was Johnny and his response was basically the same of someone who was offered a job with the Vice President:

" _Whaaat?"_

After that, the Virgin Galactic rep reaffirmed her offer.

 _"_ _Again, Do you guys want to travel in one of our spacecraft? Trust me: this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

The Hotel Transylvania party took a moment again to ponder about the offer given to them. They analyzed both the positives and the negatives of such an endeavor and in the end; they'd be crazy to say no. So…after deliberating to themselves for a good while, the party came up with an answer and Dracula told the two representatives their majority opinion:

" _We're all in for it."_ He declared with confidence.

" _Excellent!"_ The Virgin Galactic rep. replied. " _Now…to business."_

Mavis then raised her hand while gulping down another bite of her waffle.

" _Uh…what exactly is this 'business'? It's not like the kind Bigtop Bill dished out on me right?"_ She asked with concern.

" _Not at all young lady."_ The rep. replied. " _Besides, you'll won't be seeing Bigtop Bill for a long time; they just sentenced him to 70 years."_

The entire Hotel Transylvania party went wide-eyed upon hearing that.

" _Whoa…70 years!?"_ Johnny exclaimed. " _Isn't that a bit too much?"_

Mavis looked toward him with an eyebrow raised while Johnny smiled nervously while the others just stared at him with unhappy faces.

" _It isn't sir."_ The government rep. said. " _It's acceptable under federal law pertaining to his crimes."_

 _"_ _Anyway...this business you were speaking of?"_ Dracula asked while changing the subject.

" _Right! Let's get to it."_ The Virgin Galactic rep. said while pulling out some papers and distributing them to each member of the Hotel Transylvania party.

* * *

These papers were basically information regarding Virgin Galactic, it's spacecraft, travel requirements, legal information and also a waiver that the characters had to sign. Upon reading the waiver, everybody froze and looked up with a face of concern.

" _Is there a problem?"_ The Virgin Galactic rep. asked.

 _"_ _There's just one thing."_ Dracula pointed out.

" _And what's that?"_ She asked.

" _Didn't one of those space flying machines you have get wrecked recently? Johnny here told me."_ Dracula asked.

The Virgin Galactic rep. took a moment to recollect her thoughts from the shock of this sudden reference. While it's true that such a disaster did occur, she was trying to move on in her business as well as the company.

" _It did, unfortunately, but we just built a new one so it'll be safe, I promise you."_ The rep. assured the characters.

Upon hearing the reassurance of the safety aspect of the spacecraft, the Hotel Transylvania party signed the waivers and returned them quickly in anticipation of heading toward the great beyond. Little did they know, however, was that they had to fulfil some 'prerequisites' first before heading up.

" _Thanks for signing the waivers. Before we move on, I must tell you guys that you won't be going up into outer space just yet."_ The Virgin Galactic rep. stated.

" _Wait…WHAT!?"_ Johnny exclaimed in shock while the others had faces of shock.

" _Oh don't worry; you guys are still going up. However, you guys will have to go through some training first."_ The Virgin Galactic rep. pointed out while confirming their space endeavor.

" _What kind of training are you talking about?"_ Griffin asked.

Both of the representatives then flinched in fear.

" _Who was that?!"_ The Govt. rep. asked in shock.

" _Uh…that would be me."_ Griffin answered. _"See the floating pair of glasses here?"_

 _"_ _Oh, you're 'the invisible man' I suppose; right?"_ The Govt. rep. asked.

" _The one and only."_ Griffin answered confidentially.

" _Alrighty."_ The Govt. rep. chuckled. " _Anyway, in regards to his question, each and every one of you will have to go through the necessary training to become an astronaut."_

" _What kind of stuff do we have to know anyway?"_ Wayne asked.

" _Basically, you all will need to know some basics of astronomy, micro-gravity, space flight, and the controls of the Virgin Galactic Spacecraft."_ The Govt. rep. described.

 _"_ _Man…that's a lot of stuff to remember."_ Murray said in disbelief.

" _It sounds like it, but there's quite a bit of material."_ The Govt. rep. affirmed.

From the looks of things, some of the characters looked quite stressed and worried at the same time regarding the amount of things they'll have to learn over the next few days. But hey, that's the price of becoming an astronaut and traveling into space; how do you think humans got to the moon in the first place?

" _Oh…and before I forget, you guys will be traveling somewhere to receive your training."_ The Virgin Galactic rep. pointed out.

" _Where? Spaceport America?"_ Johnny asked in anticipation.

" _What is this 'Spaceport America' place?"_ Mavis asked with curiosity.

" _That is where you guys will fly into Outer Space from with us."_ The Virgin

Galactic rep. answered. " _Oh, and by the way, you won't be getting your training there."_

 _"_ _Where then?"_ Johnny asked.

" _You guys will be coming with us to Houston."_ The Govt. rep. answered. " _That's where NASA always does their space training at. And before you ask, it stands for the National Aeronautics and Space administration."_

" _Hate to change the subject, but what about our flight back home today?"_ Dracula asked.

" _Don't worry about it sir, we already took care of it and we paid the cancellation fees and all that other stuff; so you guys are good."_ The Govt. rep. replied.

" _That's great to hear."_ Dracula said with a smile. " _But how are we going to get to this Houston place you speak of?"_

 _"_ _No need to worry sir, we chartered a plane just for you guys."_ The Govt. rep. answered.

Frank then raised his hand.

" _Question?"_ The Govt. rep. asked while pointing to Frank.

" _Yeah uh…do you guys mind if you could just ship me in a box to that place?"_ Frank asked.

Both representatives were dumbfounded by Frank's question. To an ordinary person, this kind of request would seem so crazy. But believe it or not, there was a good reason for such a request.

" _Uh…If I may ask, why would you want us to ship you there in a box?"_ The Govt. rep. asked.

" _It's not a budget thing, it's just that-"_

 _"_ _We get it…FIRE BAD! FIRE BAD!"_ Wayne interrupted while mocking Frank at the same time.

Both representatives looked confused while looking toward each other.

" _You see, Frank here basically has a fear of fire and he's worried about the plane catching fire."_ Dracula clarified.

 _"_ _Alright, gotcha."_ The Govt. rep. replied. " _We'll make some shipping arrangements for your friend there."_

 _"_ _Anyway, your ride to the charter plane is waiting for you outside."_ The Virgin Galactic rep. said. " _We must hurry now."_

 _"_ _Wait…what about our stuff and that Escalade we rented?"_ Johnny asked.

" _Your stuff is coming with you guys and the rental car will be returned."_ The Virgin Galactic Rep. replied. " _Any more questions?"_

Griffin raised his 'hand'.

" _Good, now let us get going!"_ The Virgin Galactic rep. said while ignoring Griffin's supposed 'hand'.

Everyone then got up from the table and proceeded toward the exit. While they're talking with the representatives, the character's luggage and belongings were brought out toward the charter shuttle and loaded by the hotel's bellhops. While proceeding toward the exit, we can see that Johnny was obviously excited about going into space. Mavis and a few of the others, however, were a bit nervous about embarking on this endeavor for various reasons. Nevertheless, they did earn this rare opportunity since they put Bigtop Bill and his 'friends' behind bars.

The Hotel Transylvania party knew that there'd be some challenges ahead for them as they got into the charter shuttle, but they all knew that they'd get through them together.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

 _ **If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

 _ **Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	2. MVV (Most Valued Vampire)

_MVV (Most Valued Vampire)_

* * *

We now see the Hotel Transylvania party heading toward the exit of their hotel and walking toward a shuttle that'll take them to the Los Angeles International Airport for their charter flight to Houston, Texas. Outside the Marina del Rey Marriott, the sky was mostly cloudy with the sun peeking through at certain times. This was good news for Mavis and Dracula, since they can walk outside without the need for protective clothing (or that silly sombrero in Dracula's case). Things outside were not quiet though, aside from the usual noise of regular everyday traffic. Due to various social media sites like YouTube, Facebook, and Twitter; the news of Mavis single handedly bringing down Bigtop Bill spread like wildfire throughout the state of California as well as the entire US. This, consequentially, lead to the formation of a huge crowd outside in the parking lot and more people were coming over by the minute.

Upon seeing the huge crowd, the govt. representative stopped the Hotel Transylvania party close by the exit and had a small briefing with them.

" _Okay guys. Apparently, we weren't expecting this today so…we're gonna have to wait in here for a bit."_ He told the group. " _Your ride will be here momentarily."_

" _Man! Look at all these humans."_ Murray exclaimed while observing the large crowd in shock.

" _There's like 1000 of them out there; what are we gonna do?"_ Griffin asked.

" _We're waiting here until our ride to LAX arrives."_ The govt. representative replies. " _We cannot chance Mavis here getting kidnapped again."_

" _That's the last thing I want to happen to my Mavy Wavy."_ Dracula said with a face of worry while hugging his daughter at the same time.

This little episode grabbed the attention of the other members of the party as well as the attention of surrounding bystanders inside the hotel. After realizing this, Dracula let go of Mavis and promptly excused himself. After that, the bystanders inside the hotel resumed their normal activities.

" _Okay…now that we got that out of the way."_ The govt. representative said while trying to forget what just happened. " _I just got word that apparently, our ride is literally stuck in the enormous crowd outside and it can't move towards us."_

This caused the Hotel Transylvania party to stare at the huge crowd in shock. Not only have they never seen a crowd this big…well…save for the time during Mavis' 118th birthday party as well as the monster festival back in Transylvania…but it seemed preposterous to them that an entire wave of humans could stop a car dead in its tracks with no means of turning back.

" _I think I know another way we can get to the airport from here."_ Johnny spoke up.

" _Please tell us if you may."_ The govt. representative replied while the rest of the party leaned in for a listen.

" _Why don't we all travel in the car Mavis got recently?"_ Johnny asked while slightly bumping Mavis' left arm.

" _Uhh…there's two problems with that Johnny."_ Mavis admitted while slightly blushing.

" _What are they?"_ He asked.

" _The first one is that it can only fit 2 of us comfortably."_ Mavis replied.

" _Wait…can't a Ford Mustang typically seat 4 people?"_ A random bystander called out across the lobby.

" _It could…unless you guys are willing to lose a lot of space."_ Mavis answered while also facing the rest of the party.

The thought of everybody crammed into the backseat was clearly not a pleasant one, especially for Wayne, Murray, and Frank. The vehicle Mavis drove was clearly intended for 2 people only and exceeding the capacity would be lethal for the entire party.

" _Also, didn't that Mustang you drove got totaled as well?"_ The govt. representative asked.

" _Yeah…I was going to bring that up as well."_ The vampiress replied.

* * *

Mavis began to recall the moments during the epic car chase involving herself, Bigtop Bill, and her dad and relatives that took place on the streets of Hollywood. She also remembered that she had to destroy Bigtop Bill's car by slamming hers directly into the side, thus leading to her car getting smashed up in the front. Basically, by the time the chase ceased and Bigtop Bill was caught, her car was shot, totaled, done.

" _Okay then…"_ Johnny said after remembering that day. " _With Mavis' car trashed, how else can we get the airport?"_

" _Without our ride, there's basically nothing else as long this crowd is outside."_ The govt. representative declared.

" _Wait…I think I know the solution to this problem."_ Griffin pointed out.

" _What might that be?"_ The govt. representative asked.

" _Why don't we just walk out there toward the ride?"_ Griffin asked.

" _Hmm…that could work."_ The govt. representative replied. " _However, I and Mr. Dracula obviously, are extremely concerned for the safety and security of Mavis; especially for a crowd that large."_

" _Guys, I don't think anything will happen to me this time. Besides, it's broad daylight."_ Mavis tried to reassure everybody.

" _And apparently, that didn't stop Bigtop Bill from kidnapping you in the first place."_ The govt. representative said. " _Kidnappers these days try to separate their victims from everybody else; so that's why I brought along some friends today to ensure your security and well-being."_

Upon hearing this, Dracula immediately became suspicious.

" _Hold on a second pal, who are these 'friends'?"_ The vampire asked with a bit of anger in his tone.

" _No one dangerous; I can assure you that."_ The govt. representative replied.

After saying that, he turned around toward the corridor and then made a 'come forward' gesture. After a brief moment, three giant men in tuxedoes and shades emerged and approached the young, female vampiress.

" _Are you Mavis Dracula?"_ One of them asked with a monotone voice.

" _Y-yes. Wh-who are you guys?"_ Mavis asked with worry.

" _United States Secret Service."_ The same gentleman replied while he and the other two presented their badges of authority.

" _The Secret What?"_ Dracula asked in disbelief.

" _Mr. Dracula, these gentlemen are with the Secret Service."_ The govt. representative said. " _I've requested their assistance today to make sure that Ms. Mavis here, or our P.O.I, is safe and secure until we get to Houston."_

" _What in the world is a P.O.I?"_ Dracula, who is still in disbelief, asked.

" _Person of interest"._ A secret service agent replied.

" _This is all very confusing."_ Dracula admitted while rubbing his forehead.

" _Anyway, we must be on our way."_ The govt. representative declared while pointing to the door.

* * *

Upon hearing this, Mavis and her unexpected bodyguards began walking toward the front door while the rest of the Hotel Transylvania party followed behind. When she opened the door, the first thing she was greeted with were the sounds of applause and whistling from the huge crowd that were awaiting the vampiress' appearance. To Mavis, this'd be her first time dealing with a huge crowd of humans like this since the time she got ambushed by the reporters at LAX.

" _Oh um…hi humans."_ Mavis said nervously while waving to the crowd in front of her.

The crowd kept on cheering and applauding. Everybody was eager to lay their eyes on and get to know the female vampiress that managed to bring a dangerous criminal to justice.

" _Please step aside folks"._ A secret service agent declared while clearing a path for Mavis and the rest of the party.

After receiving the go-ahead, Mavis proceeded through the path while her father, her boyfriend, and the others followed close behind. Even though the Secret Service have cleared a path for the Hotel Transylvania party, it took them a good 10 minutes to navigate it. Also, the party got held up a bit near the end because somebody tried to reach for Mavis to get an autograph and the Secret Service basically gave that person a 'proper chat'. After all that was done, there sat the ride that'll transport the characters back to Los Angeles Intl. Airport. It wasn't your typical everyday limousine; oh no. It's actually one of the limousines that the president uses every day.

" _No way…"_ Johnny said while admiring the vehicle. " _Now THIS is freaking awesome!"_

" _This is the ultimate vehicle in terms of security and comfort."_ The govt. representative declared with confidence. " _Due to obvious reasons, I cannot disclose much more about it."_

" _Have to admit, that is a nice ride!"_ Murray exclaimed.

While most of the party admired and praised the limousine, Frank was kind of concerned. The main reason being was that considering the size of the vehicle and the size of himself in terms of height…well…you can do the math.

Anyway, one of the Secret Service agents opened the door and the Hotel Transylvania party all piled into the limo without wasting time, mainly because to avoid the monstrous human fan crowd as well as for Dracula and Mavis to avoid the sunlight. Even though it was mostly cloudy today, the two vampires didn't want to take any chances once so ever. Also, they managed to find a way to fit Frank into the Limo; all they had to do was just put him in piece by piece. After shutting the limo's door, their worries weren't over yet as the ginormous crowd somehow advanced themselves and pressed onto the windows. This startled everybody in the party, especially Mavis and Frank.

" _Let's get out of here before things get ugly!"_ Johnny exclaimed as he looked through the window.

Everybody desperately nodded in agreement and the govt. representative then told the limo driver to step on it and get the heck out of here. Immediately, the limousine took off and then turned onto the main roads of Los Angeles on course for LAX.

" _Wait…aren't we forgetting somebody?"_ Griffin asked while scoping out the party.

" _Yeah, what happened to that space lady that was with us earlier?"_ Wayne asked.

" _The Virgin Galactic representative? She has her own ride."_ The govt. representative declared. " _And she'll meet us at the airport."_

Upon being reassured, and being relieved to be away from the huge crowd, the Hotel Transylvania party settled into their seats in the limo for the short journey back to Los Angeles Intl. Airport.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

 _ **If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

 _ **Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	3. Elite Status

_Elite Status_

* * *

The limousine containing the Hotel Transylvania party was currently on the road toward the Los Angeles Intl. Airport in order for the characters to climb onboard a plane chartered by the government that'll take them to Houston. While enjoying the ride, the Hotel Transylvania party was going over the game plan with the govt. representative on what will happen when they get to the airport, to Houston, and other things.

" _To clarify…once we get to the airport, we're actually going to do something different this time."_ The govt. representative said to the party.

" _What's different compared to the last time we went to the airport?"_ Johnny asked.

" _This time…we're actually not going to go through the regular passenger terminal."_ The govt. representative said.

Mavis, Johnny and everybody else stared at the rep. in confusion. Usually when people travel by commercial aircraft, they always go through the passenger terminal regardless…well except for certain circumstances. However, the reason as to why the Hotel Transylvania party won't be walking through the passenger terminal was for two things. One is that the Secret Service and the govt. representative don't want Mavis to be exposed to a public facility with high traffic numbers as in how many people use it every day, mainly to defer against potential kidnappers. Another reason is that charter aircraft don't use the passenger terminal, instead using a dedicated facility.

" _So…why is it that we won't be going into the regular place humans board these flying machines?"_ Dracula asked.

" _You've got to be kidding me…"_ The govt. representative muttered in frustration while performing a face palm.

" _What's wrong with me asking that question?"_ Dracula asked.

" _The author just explained it a few seconds ago!"_ The govt. representative exclaimed in anger.

" _Huh… I didn't know he just explained it; Sorry."_ Dracula apologized.

" _Golly…can we just get on with it before anything else?"_ The govt. representative asked while calming down.

Of course we can. Anyway, after clearing some things up, the Hotel Transylvania party resettled in for their ride back to the Los Angeles Intl. Airport. While enjoying the ride, the group started to recall all the great and…not so great times they had during their stay in the Hollywood area. Dracula actually didn't have one particular thing he liked during the trip; what he loved the most was seeing his daughter happy and also with Johnny. What Mavis really liked was checking out the various locations and hotspots within the area while also having fun at the Santa Monica Pier and the hotel's pool. While the other characters had similar answers; there was one particular part they all can agree on that they didn't like that much. And that particular part in question my friend is when Bigtop Bill and his cronies got involved. But now, the Hotel Transylvania party are glad to know that they'll be locked up for a good while. Despite Mavis choosing to forgive Bigtop Bill for his actions prior when he got caught by the police and the FBI, she too was glad that her kidnapper was behind bars.

When the characters brought Bigtop Bill down, they had no idea that he was actually one of the FBI's most wanted and that by turning him over to authorities would earn them this trip to Outer Space and also-

" _Hate to interrupt the narrator's dialogue, but we've arrived."_ The govt. representative declared while cutting off the narrator.

" _Wow that was quick."_ Johnny said while starting to unfasten his seatbelt.

" _Have to admit, that guy sure knows how to pass some time."_ Griffin added.

After finishing some last minutes of conversation, the Hotel Transylvania party and the secret service agents got up from their seats, exited the limo, and before them stood the Los Angeles Intl. Airport. What was different this time though…was the atmosphere and ambience surrounding them. As mentioned a few paragraphs back, the Hotel Transylvania party will be departing LAX through a separate terminal instead of the usual commercial passenger terminal mainly for security concerns regarding Mavis.

" _This is a first."_ Johnny stated. " _No one's here and it's really quiet!"_

" _That's because we're here at Mercury Air Center."_ The govt. representative told the group. " _This is the place where we'll be boarding our aircraft to head over to Houston."_

All of a sudden, Dracula raised his hand.

" _Yes?"_ The govt. representative asked while pointing to Dracula.

" _Okay…so this'll be different unlike when we left our local airport?"_ Dracula asked.

" _For the 3_ _rd_ _time, yes."_ The govt. representative affirmed. " _This'll definitely be different compared to when you guys flew out from Trans…Transyl…uh…what is it again?"_

" _Transylvania"_ Mavis said.

" _Right! Transylvania…thanks."_ The govt. representative said after the female vampiress helped him out. " _Also, before anyone asks; you guys won't have to go through security this time."_

" _Thank goodness."_ Dracula said in relief while recalling the time he tried going through the metal detector at the Transylvania airport various times.

* * *

Without wasting any time, everyone went inside the terminal building and the Hotel Transylvania party were instructed to take a seat in the lounge area while the govt. representative took care of some important business with the operators of Mercury. A few moments later, Mavis turned her head over toward the window and then a huge grin appeared on her face.

" _Holy Rabies! There's tons of them out there!"_ Mavis exclaimed in delight while observing the various aircraft outside on the tarmac as well as the ones coming and going at the passenger terminal across the field.

" _There's more than you think young lady."_ A pilot who just walked in called out. " _That's one of the many joys of flight."_

Mavis couldn't help but nod in agreement to the pilot's statement. To her, it's fascinating that aircraft allow her to travel to places; both known & unknown, without having to transform into a bat.

Before the characters knew it, the Govt. representative returned from his important business.

" _Alrighty…"_ He began. " _Just completed the paperwork and they'll bring in our plane for us. It'll take a few minutes so-"_

" _Sir, your charter has arrived."_ Someone from the desk said while approaching the group.

" _Wow…that was fast."_ The govt. representative replied while shaking the person's hand. " _Well then, let us be gone!"_

Upon hearing that, the Hotel Transylvania party got up from the lounge area and followed the govt. representative out toward the tarmac. For them, this was completely different from when they flew out from Transylvania; walking towards a plane to climb aboard instead of using a Jetway. But for the sake of Mavis, this was definitely a new experience.

While walking up towards their aircraft, the Hotel Transylvania party realized that this particular aircraft that'll take them to Houston was completely different compared to what took them to Hollywood in the first place. Instead of a United Airlines aircraft, this one belonged to a company known as Elite Airways. And instead of a widebody, they'll be traveling on something _way_ smaller. The equipment for the trek to Houston is a Bombardier CRJ-200; a tiny yet reliable regional jet. Its appearance was sleek, almost like a spaceship and its engines were actually attached to its sides on the rear. It also sported a T-tail and it bore a bare white paint job, along with the words 'Elite Airways' Printed above the first 7 windows. On the end of its wingtips were small white triangular winglets.

" _Wow…That's WAY smaller than last time."_ Murray said upon seeing the regional jet.

" _Thank goodness I'm getting there by mail."_ Frank said, agreeing with Murray's opinion.

" _On second thought…there's been a slight change of plans."_ The govt. representative replied nervously.

" _Wait, what do you mean?"_ Frank asked.

" _Well…because my boss is trying to reduce the national debt…we couldn't afford to mail you over to Houston."_ The govt. representative said with regret.

" _Hold up."_ Dracula said. " _The government of yours can afford a jet, but not mailing my friend here to Houston?!"_

" _Apparently, that's how he spends the country's money these days."_ The govt. representative replied. " _But…I'll ship him over there out of my own pocket."_

" _Thank goodness…"_ Frank said while letting out a sigh of relief.

All of a sudden, somebody familiar ran up to the group from behind. Who was it? Why it was the Virgin Galactic representative and boy was she late.

" _S-S..Sorry I w..was…l..la..late…"_ She tried to say in between breaths from exhaustion.

" _You're late! Where were you!?"_ The govt. representative asked.

" _It…it's…not my…fault….that….there was a….parade in…the highway…"_ She wheezed.

" _Wait, a parade at this time of day?"_ Griffin asked.

" _That sounds like fun! Can we head over there!?"_ Mavis asked with a huge grin.

" _Sorry darling, but we're on a tight schedule."_ The govt. representative replied. After that, he turned to the rest of the group.

" _Alrighty, everybody except for Frank, climb aboard and take a seat. Frank, we have a box coming for you momentarily so sit tight."_

The Hotel Transylvania party did as they were told, climbing aboard the CRJ-200 while Frank and the govt. representative stood outside the aircraft, waiting for a shipping container to be delivered.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

 _ **If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

 _ **Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	4. Slingshots and Sunlight

_Slingshots and sunlight_

* * *

The Hotel Transylvania party had just climbed aboard an Elite Airways Bombardier CRJ-200 that'll transport them to Houston, Texas. Upon getting onboard the aircraft, the characters can clearly see that the regional jet is a clear downgrade compared to their last flying experience onboard a widebody. The aircraft they're traveling on has a 2 by 2 seating configuration and pretty low ceilings. Also, the seats were pretty packed together and lack a significant amount of padding; pretty typical for an airplane of its class. Anyway, the characters had just taken their seats and let me tell you, they've definitely noticed the qualities I've just mentioned; especially Murray.

" _Man! Can't these seats be anymore less comfortable!?"_ Griffin exclaimed.

" _Same here; I can actually feel the frame through here!"_ Wayne mentioned loudly.

In Dracula's case, his knees actually got crunched close together to his chest because of the small legroom and boy was he pretty aggravated. For Johnny & Mavis, they actually had no complaints about it, which is kind of strange since they first flew to LAX in complete luxury in Business First class. They took their seats onboard the aircraft at row 5, just before the wing. To them, they had ample amounts of legroom and the comfort level was average; pretty typical these days.

Around the same time Griffin & Wayne were making their complaints, the Govt. representative had just stepped onboard and he was quite surprised to hear what he was hearing….well…actually, he wasn't. The reason being is that the government doesn't care about how people feel about any issue once so ever.

" _It may not be as comfortable as your last flight down here, but for now until we get to Houston, this'll have to do so please just bear with it."_ The govt. representative said while trying to assure his passengers.

While everybody else was basically going through a bit of rage right now, Johnny & Mavis were actually settled in quite nicely. Meanwhile, over where Frank was, he was actually settled inside a large wooden box which was just loaded onboard a FedEx Boeing 757-200 (He doesn't know though he's on a freighter…the govt. representative told him he'd be shipped by truck).

* * *

Aside from that and back to the others, the main cabin door has just closed and the crew upfront were going through the checklist necessary for departure. At the command of the overhead light, the Hotel Transylvania party strapped themselves in with their seatbelts. After they completed that simple task, the govt. representative came over the intercom.

" _Alrighty guys…our crew is just going through some final things, but it shouldn't take long."_ He began. " _Once we get out of here, it should take us around 2 hours and 51 minutes to jet on over to Houston where- "_

" _Hold up a sec, We're stuck in these uncomfortable chairs for close to 3 HOURS!?"_ Wayne exclaimed while interrupting the intercom.

" _Yep."_ The government representative said over the intercom. " _Besides, you guys are going to be strapped in seats even more uncomfortable later when we get there. So just appreciate these for now."_

Wayne just groaned upon hearing that response. Griffin just tried to brush it off and tried to make himself comfortable. After a brief pause, the govt. representative continued his announcement.

" _Anyway…as I was saying, it'll take us 2 hours and 51 minutes of flight time and once we get there, you guys will receive an escort to Houston Space Center. Any questions before we get going?"_

" _Yeah, uh…did you guys pack any snacks onboard?"_ Johnny asked while raising his hand.

" _Of course we did."_ The govt. representative replied. " _My associate will provide you guys with them when we level off at cruise altitude."_

" _That's great to hear, because I'm STARVING!"_ Johnny exclaimed.

" _Now? You just ate like an hour ago."_ Dracula called out to the human.

" _But it seems like a long time!"_ Johnny replied.

" _Guys, we'll talk inflight service later. Just strap in and enjoy the flight for now."_ The govt. representative called out over the airplane's intercom.

* * *

Once that was done, the govt. representative walked into the CRJ-200's cockpit and informed the crew that everything was ready for departure. Upon receiving the command, the aircraft's CF34-3B1 turbofan engines gradually started up, one by one. The sounds they produced were quite unique, while being quite different from the GENX engines that powered the 787 that brought the Hotel Transylvania party to LA in the first place. After the Hotel Transylvania party had been briefed on the CRJ-200 safety features and the aircraft's engines were fully powered up to idle, everything and everyone was ready to go to Houston.

Without wasting any time, the pilot in command revved up the engines and the small regional jet turned toward the active on a dime. While the Elite aircraft was heading out, the FedEx aircraft that was carrying the box that contained Frank soon followed behind. The two aircraft taxied in unison while also joining the long lineup waiting for departure to their various destinations. Mavis, who happened to get the window seat again, turned her head towards the window and she caught a glimpse of the action occurring on the tarmac. It was just as busy as it was when she and the rest of the party flew out of Transylvania; but this time, there were more airplanes and carriers instead of all of them being controlled by just one carrier. Immediately after turning away from the window, Mavis and the others heard the following intercom announcement. It wasn't from the govt. representative this time…it was actually from the pilot in the cockpit.

" _Good afternoon guys. We're just waiting for our turn to take the runway here so we can get ya on your way to Houston. Uh…just wanted to give you guys a heads up on something before we get going. You see…we have quite a heavy load today that'll…"_

" _HEY!"_ Exclaimed Murray while cutting off the Pilot.

Immediately after that occurred, the govt. representative picked up a phone that pages the cockpit. After saying a couple of things into the phone, he hung up and strapped himself back in. After that, the pilot came back on the intercom.

" _Okay…sorry about that."_ He began. " _Anyway, the aircraft today is quite heavy and in order to get up into the air…we're gonna have to do a static takeoff. So I recommend that you guys strap in really tightly and also…Heads up for Mavis and Dracula onboard. Once we break through the clouds…you guys might want to close your window shades. Thank you for your attention and welcome aboard your Elite flight to Houston."_

After hearing the announcement, Mavis turned toward her boyfriend in curiosity.

" _What is that?"_ The vampiress asked the human.

" _The static thing?"_ Johnny asked in reply.

" _Yeah; it's all very new to me."_ Mavis confirmed.

" _Oh those things are gnarly! You'll love it."_ Johnny replied with a strong grin.

* * *

15 minutes later, the Elite Airways aircraft finally had its turn. Upon receiving the command, the pilot revved up the engines so that the regional jet can move slightly onto the runway. After positioning itself, it sat for a little bit, waiting for the all clear to takeoff. While waiting, Mavis turned back to the window and what she saw was quite amazing. On the taxiway on the other side, there was a huge line of various airliners of various shapes and sizes waiting their turn. This gaze was interrupted by the rev-up of the airplane's turbofans. Despite them being revved to full power, the airplane wasn't moving.

" _This is weird."_ Dracula said. " _Aren't we supposed to be- "_

He was suddenly interrupted by being slammed into his seat. Mavis was caught by surprise with herself being pinned into her seat as well with this sudden change in motion. Everyone was pinned into the seats as the CRJ-200 rocketed down the pavement of the runway at full speed. As they kept going faster and faster, the characters can clearly feel the increasing effect of G-Forces; something that'll be covered in more detail by the Virgin Galactic representative later. Everybody, except Johnny, had faces of surprise and fear. Meanwhile, the human boy had a face of excitement on him.

35 seconds after initiating the powerful rollout, the Bombardier CRJ-200 took to the skies of Los Angeles. While climbing, Mavis turned toward the window once more to catch a glimpse of outside. However, her view was cut short when the aircraft entered the clouds. While climbing through, the small regional jet shook, rocked back and forth like a little toy while it fought the turbulence. 2 and a half minutes later, it managed to break out of the clouds; giving the Hotel Transylvania party a view of the beautiful blue sky. This didn't sit well for both Mavis & Dracula however as they immediately shut their window shades upon seeing the sun outside.

After the takeoff, and while the climbout was still underway, the Hotel Transylvania party calmed down from their surprise of the quick takeoff and settled in for their journey over to Houston.

The others didn't know yet, but the 757 freighter that was carrying Frank just took off after waiting quite a bit for the traffic on the ground to clear. With everybody airborne now and heading away from Los Angeles, it'd be smooth sailing from there for now.

* * *

 ** **Author's note** : **_Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay in regards to updating this story. Several factors, including a few that were beyond my control, got in the way of Chapter production. However, I'll try my very best to produce more chapters for my stories (This one, and " **Sick Days** ") and also publish new stories whenever I have the time. Also, I'd like to send out a huge thank you to everybody here who has read my works and left reviews on them. I always enjoy reading them and I always like to know what everybody thinks of my work. I'd also like to give thanks for those who gave me various suggestions as well. Who knows, they might make their way into the story as it moves along. ;)  
_

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

 _ **If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

 _ **Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


End file.
